regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
New Feelings Await
WARNING This fanfic is prone to have profanity and sexual themes. If this is not your cup of tea, I'd strongly recommend not reading this fanfic. Thank you Synopsys CJ starts working at the Park along with Mordecai and Rigby, and some of Mordecai's feelings for her has returned as well. Margaret starts getting jealous of CJ hanging out with Mordecai and starts planning for a way to get rid of her. Plot The scene starts with Benson and the rest of the Park workers outside of the house. Of course, Mordecai and Rigby were bored. Another day of announcements, another day of boring ol' work. The only time things are ever exciting at the park is when something bad happens, and everyone's about to die. If it weren't for getting paid, they wouldn't even get jobs in the first place. They just love procrastinating, or as Benson calls it, "slacking". They'd rather do anything else but work. Hell, they'd even prefer to watch paint dry than work. That's how boring their jobs are. Anyways... "Okay everyone." Benson started. "We have a new member today. She's going to be supervising some certain slackers here..." He shot daggers at Mordecai and Rigby before continuing, "Her name is Cloudy J, but she wants us to call her CJ..." Mordecai gasped as he heard her name. Suddenly, all of his memories from the last time he had encountered CJ flashed before his very eyes. He couldn't believe that she, of all people, was going to work at the park soon. She almost killed him, and his friends out of sheer jealousy, and pure misunderstanding. How could Benson hire her? What were her qualifications? Was he really that desperate? The blue-jay had no idea. He was sweating like a pig. He couldn't stand the thought of Cloudy working with him. "Can I have a day-off today?" the bluebird asked. "NO!" The gumball machine yelled, face turning red. "I want everyone to give CJ a warm welcome when she arrives." As Benson was finishing up that last sentence, a black Honda Civic 1998 was driving up. It parked 1 feet away from Benson, almost startling him, as he thought he was about to get run over. The person driving the car turned it off, and opened the door, steping out slowly. It was revealed to be none other than CJ. Although, she was wearing a different outfit than usual. She is wearing a pearl white dress with crimson red stripes, the same old shorts, a red scarf on her head, resembling a headband, and black converse hightops. Her hair was also let down, as apposed to being in a ponytail. Once she arrives, Mordecai gasped once again. His heart can be heard pumping, possibly from nervousness. Though, he was starting to get weird thoughts. Thoughts that she looked sorta attractive in that dress. He shook his head rapidly, trying to stay away from those thoughts. "Everyone, this is CJ." Benson introduced. "Hey guys." the cloud girl greeted. "It's an honor to work at the Park! It sounds like a bunch of fun." "H-hey, CJ." The bird chirped. "Remember me?" "Yeah." CJ replied, rubbing the back of her head. "Hey Mordecai. Listen, sorry about the whole "not wanting to be friends" junk. If you want, we could try to start over, and work our way up to being friends again?" "Y-Yeah." Mordecai answered. "That sounds cool." "Great!" CJ beamed. CJ and Mordecai sat next to each other. Mordecai was blushing from just looking at her. Those weird thoughts were coming back again. Though, he was imagining a situation where CJ was cuddling on the couch with him, both wrapped in a blanket, looking into each other's eyes. A sensual smile appeared on her face. Suddenly under the blanket, he could feel her bare nipples pressing against his chest. His face was getting hot as he continued noticing it. She started caressing his chest, from the down-up, with her index finger, licking her lips as she did. He could feel some tention going on. CJ, then, started grabbing his face with both of her hands. She pulled herself in close, puckering her lips. Once their lips/beak touched, Mordecai's face was as red as a tomato. His eyes had also widen, but they slowly started to close. He grabbed her by the waist, and started caressing it slowly. It was as soft, and fluffy as, well, a cloud. The blue bird felt like he was in heaven at the moment. He slowly worked his way down to her rump, and once reaching it, gave it a tight squeeze, causing her to squeal. The blue jay bird mentally chuckled. They continued to make out, tongues wrestling each other for who gets to go inside whose mouth. They started to change their position to a laying down one. Mordecai caressed the cloud lady's ass, as they continued to french each other. Once comfortable enough, CJ opened her legs slowly, allowing Mordecai's bird penis to enter her vagina. The cloud woman was grunting loudly as he entered her. It was painful in a pleasurable way, as expected. As much as it hurt, it was worth it. Finally having sex with the man she loved was worth all the pain in the world. They were sweating like crazy as it was starting to get intense. "Uhn! Mordecai!" CJ screamed. "Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai!..." The fantasy soon ended, as he heard CJ talking in Benson's voice. It was revealed that it actually was Benson who was yelling at Mordecai. As usual, his face was as red as a tomato. Mordecai looked around. Aside from him, Benson was the only one there. "Where's CJ?" the blue man asked. "While you were in your own world, CJ and Rigby headed to their jobs at the Snack Bar." Benson calmly explained. "WHICH YOU SHOULD BE THERE TOO! NOW GET TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Scene shows Mordecai, Rigby and CJ at the Snack Bar. CJ and Rigby are looking bored, and Mordecai is just staring at CJ, and sketching semi-realisitically her in his notebook. He couldn't help but capture her essence. She was just so beautiful in his eyes, and remembering the good times, she was his type of gal-- a tomboy who knew how to have fun, and laughed in the face of danger. She was perfect. Wait... why was he getting these thoughts all of a sudden? He should stop! He's already in a relationship with someone. "Aww man.. I think I like CJ again..." Mordecai thought to himself. "But Margaret and I just got out of the friend zone. What should I do?...... Okay dude, let Margaret down easily, think of an excuse as to why you no longer want to date her, and try to hook up with CJ again. She'll probably want you back, and Margaret won't get completely mad. It's a win-win!" He turned to her, "C-CJ I.. I want to know if you want to go to the beach later or the skate rink or something." "Sure, Mordecai." the girl answered. "Sounds cool. I'll try to see my best bikini, and I'll also bring my skateboard, so we can do both at different times." "Great." Mordecai stated. "Meet me outside the house at 5:30." "Alright." A customer arrives, and CJ walks up to the counter leaving Mordecai to himself. He smiled, watching her talk to the customer. All of a sudden he remembered something... " Crap, I forgot about Margaret!" Mordecai thought to himself. "We had a date tonight! What am I going to do?.... Okay, don't panic! You can just think to an excuse on the way to the Coffee Shop." Scene shows Mordecai walking into the coffee shop, where Margaret's serving a customer. Margaret hears the bells ringing from the doorway, and turned to see who it is. She smiles softly as she saw that the customer is none other than her new boyfriend, Mordecai. She couldn't wait to get off break so she could surprise him at work, and talk to him about stuff. Talking to him was always fun and relaxing for her, but she didn't know why. "Hey Mordecai!" the red robin greeted, walking up to him, and then pecking a kiss on his cheek. "Can I get you something, my favorite customer?" She spoke with a flirty voice. "Not right now, Margaret." the blue-jay bird answered. "I have to tell you something... I am sorta busy tonight and I cannot make it to that concert you offered me. I have a nightshift to do tonight." "Oh. How about next Friday night?" Margaret asked. "There's bound to be a better concert then!" "No!" Mordecai shouted. "I mean.. I can't.. me and Rigby have to celebrate.. the park's anniversary! It won't be complete without us, haha. Yeah..." "Oh.." Margaret simply stated, disappointed in her face and tone. "I'll see you next week then..." "Okay! Bye Margaret!" Mordecai spoke excitedly, running out the door "See you next week!" Later... It's 4:45 and Mordecai's packing his swim trunks, and his skateboard in his dark red bag, and putting on a green sports jacket and wearing black jeans. He really couldn't wait for his date. He could only imagine how CJ looked in her bikini. He bet that she looked like a goddess. Thinking about that made him sweat excessively, and blush. He took a deep breath. "Okay, Mordecai, you can do this!" the blue-jay thought. To be continued... Category:NSFW Category:Episode Category:Fanons Category:To be continued